


of water and light

by rollingmelon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slight OOC, This Is STUPID, actually might be ooc, and hyungwon being hyungwon, hoseok being hoseok, idk - Freeform, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmelon/pseuds/rollingmelon
Summary: Hoseok wanted to get some warmth, he was cold.





	

“Hyung no.”

 

“Why not ?”

 

Hyungwon frowned. His full lips curled down into a pout, brows furrowed together. He stared at the blonde man in front of him. Hoseok was wearing a white sweater and his blonde locks made him look like he was a ghost. But the only thing that made him cautious was the fact that Hoseok was wet, drenched in water from his previous photoshoot. It would be fine only if Hyungwon was not wrapped in a bunch of small LEDs.

 

“Because you’re wet.”

 

The blonde man pouted, he really wanted to hug the taller man. He did realize he was wet, but it would be fine if he’s careful not to touch the LEDs right ?

 

“But i need warmth Hyungwonnie..”

 

Said man only sighed. He was questioning Hoseok’s judgment. Hoseok knew what would happen if water got all over electricity right. _Right_ ? Or maybe he did not. He had two choices now, run with all the cables (of course with the possibility him getting caught in it and risk falling down). Or two, let Hoseok hug him (with the possibility both of them getting electrocuted).

 

“… Hyung.” He sighed.

 

Hoseok tilted his head and stared at him, “Yes ?”

 

He had no choice but to use the last (and troublesome) option.

 

“Can we wait until the shoot is over ? I'll let you cuddle all you want later.”

 

Hoseok blinked once, twice. Did Hyungwon just promise to let Hoseok cuddle with him all he want ? He did. Of course, Hoseok wasted no chance. He grinned, which turn into a smirk. Hyungwon slowly regretted his words.

 

“Then i shall take that offer later on, _Hyung-won _-_ nie_.”

 

Did Hoseok really need to add pressure to his name like that ? Hyungwon only cursed internally as he watched Hoseok walk away with a triumphant look on his face.

 

(And Hoseok really took that offer later that night. He wasted no time and pulled the younger down to his bed.

  
Hyungwon woke up the next morning screaming at Hoseok.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i had a random thought on my mind when Hyungwon's teaser went up. AND WHEN I TOLD HUNGHONG ABOUT IT SHE MADE IT ANGST, SO I HAD TO COUNTER IT WITH SOMETHING FLUFF AND THIS HAPPENED.
> 
> My brain is not at 100% when this happened, so please excuse my writing.


End file.
